Money Doesn't Buy Happiness
by scottishgal93
Summary: While shopping, Ana hears some mean comments being said about her and starts to feel upset. Once Ana tells Christian how she feels, he makes her feel better. (FLUFF) Please leave comments, would like comments on how to improve.
1. Chapter 1

MONEY DOESN'T BUY HAPPINESS

~ANA'S POV ~

It's Friday afternoon and instead of working like I should be, I am in a changing room trying on the fifth of eight dresses chosen by my personal shopper Sheila. Christian was invited to a VIP dinner party by one of his closest and important clients, Mr White...Whitelaw? Or was it Whitehall? Anyway White-something. And as expected, he invited me as his plus one. Invited! I should say more demanded that I join him. These parties are not my thing. Cocktail dresses,champagne , caviar and tuxedos? I'd rather beer in cheap red plastic cups and cold pizza. Not that I would tell Christian that! So here I am, trying to find an approprate dress to make me look at least half worthy of being attached to Christian's arm.

Sighing, I look at myself in the mirror. It's strange how much can change in a couple of days. Four days ago, I was Ana Steele, girlfriend of multi billionaire Christian Grey. Now thanks to the sparkly diamond ring on my left ring finger, getting noticed by everyone, tells them that I am now Anastasia Steele, soon to be Mrs Christian Grey and soon to be multi billionaire too!

Who would of thought that sweet little shy virginal Ana would end up engaged to the hottest and richest man in all of Seattle and possibly America. His money is not even 1% of the reason why I am with him. I still feel weird whenever I hand over the sleek black credit card to pay for things. The most epensive thing I bought was a $200 pair of heels that were on sale, and that was only because Mia took my purse and paid for it while I wasn't loooking! On my own, I have paid $7.50 for a coffee and muffin and I still felt guilty handing it over.

Shaking my head I turn my thoughts to the dress I currently have on. A baby pink fitted silk dress with a low back. It hugs what little curves I have and the length of it, going down to my ankles, almost touchng the floor, makes me look taller. It's my favourite so far. The short red dress that sat so close to the top of my thighs that I was almost certain that if I didn't wax lasst night, you would sure see some unwanted hair was far too sluty for my taste.

I feel beautiful in this dress, which is very rare for me! Getting dressed into my Black Gucci dress and matching heels I decided not to try on anymore dresses. Christian will come in his pants when he see's me. Smirking, I walk out of the back changing room, passing the remaing rooms when something make me stop and listen. It's two or possibly three girls giggling and talking to eachother in loud voices, not even trying to be quiet.

"DId you hear the news? Mr Sex himself Christian Grey has only gone and asked that girl to marry him!" Says the first girl in a loud chirpy voice says.

"What?!" shreeks the second girl. I normally don't listen on private conversations but since they are making no attempt to be quiet I listen in on them, curious to what they will say.

"Have you seen her? His new _fiance_?" girl number one says, saying the work fiance in a disgusted way.

"Oh yeah, Anne or Annie something. Tall, skinny with the lanky brunette hair and dull face? Oh yeah, I've seem her alright! Why would he choose her? She has zero tits. I would be surprised if she has a C-cup! He is missing on all the good stuff we have to offer!" sneers number two, her friend giggling hysterically beside her.

Shocked at what I am hearing, I tell myself to leave and to ignore them, but my feet cannot move.

"It's obvous the only reason she is with him is for his money and his looks! I doubt she truly loves him. All she is, is a gold digging tramp in my option. Bet she is a crap lay too, probably never even seen a dick before." Number one say, forcing a massive laugh from her friend. "She doesn't fit in with his world, she is far too plain for him!" Unable to listening anymore I walk sienlty out of the changing area, making sure they don't her me leave.

Gold digging tramp? Plain? Zero tits? I know I don't have the best body but if thats how other people see me, is that how Christian see's me? He tells me I am beautiful all the time but could he be lying to make me feel better? I was bullied a little in school but I never heard mean comments like this before.

"Would you like me to ring this up for you Miss Steele? I have the perfect pair of shoes that would go perfectly with this dress. Oh and a fabulous pair of earings. Would you like to try a pair on?" Sheila asks in her chippery voice.

"Oh...em...Yea . . yes please, thank you." I reply, somehow managing to force a small smile from my face. Sheila smiles in return and rushes off to what I assume is the stock room. Walking slowly to a nearby seating area, I sit down and look at the beautiful dress. A few minutes ago I couldn't wait to take it home and hide it away so Christian can be surprised when he see's me in it. Now, all I see is a bit of pink silk in my hand. Pink silk that most likely costs more than I had in my savings before I met Christian.

Looking at the price tag, my suspicions are correct. $3500 for a peice of silk. For my moms wedding to Bob I wore a dress I got from a local boutique costing $40. Shaking my head, I look away from the price tag, somehow feeling insulted by the price.

"Miss Steele, here are the shoes I mentioned. Aren't they fabulous?! " Sheila says, not noticing my sad expression. I take the box from her, an extra $2000 for plain shiny silver heels. Looking up and around the shop, beautiful dimond chandeliers and marble tabels greets my eyes. This was the sort of shop I was afraid to go in a few months ago, afraid that I would be asked to leave. Suddenly I feel as if I no longer belong.

"Actually, I forgot I have somewhere to be in a few minutes. I will come back another time. Thank you for your help Sheila, I appreciate it." I hand her the dress and shoes and walk out of the shop before I can get see her reaction. Probably shocked by my quick departure.

Gold digger. They said I was a gold digger. Feeling tears start to buildup in my eyes, I quickly wipe them away before they spill out. Taking a deep breath I walk up to the car where Taylor is waiting pateintly for me to finish and sit in the back seat.

"Where to Miss?" Taylor asks professionally, looking at me strangly in the mirror.

"Home please Taylor." I respond, looking out the window. Just as the car is starting to leave I see two beautiful girls in their early 20's walking out of the store. They are both tall and stunning. Long legs attached to Prada heels, long lush hair and curves in all the right places. I instantly feel worse. Feeling my eyes water again, I turn away from the window but not fast enough for a tear to spill from the corner of my eye.

"Are you ok Miss Steele?" Taylor asks. Clearly he saw my eyes water. No doubt Christian will hear about this soon.

"Yes Taylor, take me home please." I respond, my voice quieter than I meant it to be. Not caring anymore I look down and my wedding ring. I wonder how much it cost? Shaking my head I try to keep my mind blank until I am home. Only then will I let my tears fall.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

~ANA'S POV~

Chaper 2

I'm wet. The temperature from the water going unnoticed by me. I don't know if it's hot or cold, all I know is that I'm wet. Standing under the shower, I focus on thinking of nothing. Is it possible to think of nothing? Trying as hard as I can I still can't stop replaying those words in my mind.

 _"All she is, is a gold digging tramp in my opinon."_

I've never felt this way before. Never have I heard such disgusting horrible things being said about me. Sure, I was bullied a little in high school for my love of liturature and lack of interest in boys or social gatherings. Should I tell Christian? He would say I'm being silly. Is that all it is? Me being silly?

 _"She is far too plain for him!"_

Stop it! I tell myself just before any tears make an apperance. They are just some stupid jelous little girls who wish they had what I have. I am not a gold-digger! I have never asked Christian for anything. Ever thing I have is a gift from him, unnecessary gifts but gifts none the less. In fact, I hate it when Christian buys me expensive gifts, I just accept them to make him happy because I know him spoiling me makes him happy.

Closing my eyes, now noticing the water is hot, just below painful, I suddenly think of Kate. When I first met Kate, to say I was intimitated would be an understatement! I went to see about becoming her room mate since I was starting college had no family close by and very little money to rent my own place. She opened the door and I remember wishing I made more of an effort.

Standing by the entrance, holding the door wide open, was a beutiful blonde woman. I couldn't keep my eyes of her for the first few moments. Long blonde hair with volume at the crown, dangly diamond earings from each ear, to die for cheek bones with perfect even pink lips. She was stunning then and even more stunning now. All throughout college Kate was getting offers to be taken for fancy meals at the best of the best restraunts left right and centre. She never had any problem socializing with anyone, be it male or female. Living with Kate for four years you would think that I would be more like her. I never got asked out on dates, not even for a coffee.

Until I met Christian, I was very self conscious, still a little am. I was the plain Jane in my class. Always wore the same style of jeans and shirts with my old converse, trying to beld into the croud. Never would I even consider thinking about buying designer clothes and accessorises, let alone buying them!

Turning off the shower I grab a towel by the towel rack. A soft cream cotton towel that costs more than I make per hour. When did towels become so expensive? Ignoring that comment in my head, I walk towards my closet to get some clean clothes.

My closet is bigger than my old bedroom in Portland. Dozen and dozen of hangers holding expensive skirts, skirts, dresses and coats stand before me.

 _" All she is, is a gold digging tramp in my opinion."_

Shaking my head, I quickly look throug my drawers until I find an old pair of ill fitted jeans and an old t-shirt with an unknown bands name on it. Going back into my bedroom, I roughly brush my hair until all the tangles are gone. Shoving my damp hair into a messy bun on the top of my head, I can help but say out loud, "Don't look like a gold digger now huh?"

I no longer feel nothing. I feel anger. I have never felt such anger towards anyone like this before. I consider asking Taylor to search all of Seattle for those two bimbos so I can tell them what I think of them, I might even throw in a few slaps if I feel up to it.

Deciding I need to destract myself from . . myself,I think of something to do that will keep me busy until Christian comes home. I could clean but the house is already spotless. I could read. Nope, that will just give me more opportunities to make myself feel worse. I could make bread! Whenever I was stressed in college I made bread, It's a good way to releive stress. Plus I could take all my anger out on the dough! Deciding thats my best option, I walk to the kitchen, trying to keep all the anger inside of me until I have to dough inbetween my hands.

END OF CHAPER 2

 **(A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY YOU ENJOYED CHAPER 1 AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPER TOO! DON'T WORRY, CHRISTIAN WILL MAKE AN APPERANCE IN CHAPER 3 AND I MIGHT EVEN WRITE IN HIS POV FOR A LITTLE BIT! PLEASE LEAVE MORE REVIEWS ON HOW TO IMPROVE AND HOW YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THIS STORY GO. I'M UNSURE OF HOW LONG OF A STORY IT WILL BE, I'M SORT OF JUST ROLLING WITH IT! :) )**


End file.
